Certain types of conventional skateboards have front and rear wheel assemblies which can pivot about horizontal and vertical axes to permit greater control of the skateboard during forward movements and while making turns. Thus, by shifting his weight from side to side or fore and aft, the user of such a skateboard can achieve a certain measure of control in maneuvering the skateboard. However this control is minimal inasmuch as there is no way to decelerate the skateboard during such movements and while in such turns except by placing one foot on the ground. When this is done, a planned maneuver is impaired and cannot always be carried out successfully or as desired.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an improved skateboard having a control means thereon for controllingthe rotation of the wheels of one of the wheel and axle assemblies of the skateboard to thereby permit the application of control forces to such wheels during forward movement of skateboard or during turns, thereby enhancing the enjoyment of the use of the skateboard as well as to permit the skateboard to perform in a manner not capable of being accomplished with conventional skateboards.
Another object of this invention is to provide a skateboard of the type described wherein the control means comprises a frame pivotally mounted on the skateboard and moveable into engagement with the wheels thereof to apply braking forces thereto as the skateboard moves over a surface to thereby cause the wheels to decelerate to thereby permit the performance of intricate maneuvers or turns by virtue of the control afforded by the deceleration of the wheels.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control apparatus for a skateboard of the type described wherein the control apparatus can be mounted on conventional skateboards to provide added enjoyment in the use of the same, all of which can be accomplished without substantial structural modification of the skateboard itself.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent as the following specification progresses, reference being had to the accompanying drawings for an illustration of several embodiments of the invention.
In view of these limitations of conventional skateboards a need has arisen for an improved skateboard which can be controlled during use to a greater degree than is capable of being accomplished with a conventional skateboard.. More specifically, a need has arisen for a control unit to be provided for a conventional skateboard to permit it to be controlled in a more efficient manner than without such a control unit.